Question: $ 64^{\frac{3}{2}}$
Solution: $= \left(64^{\frac{1}{2}}\right)^{3}$ To simplify $64^{\frac{1}{2}}$ , figure out what goes in the blank: $\left(? \right)^{2}=64$ To simplify $64^{\frac{1}{2}}$ , figure out what goes in the blank: $\left({8}\right)^{2}=64$ so $ 64^{\frac{1}{2}}=8$ So $64^{\frac{3}{2}}=\left(64^{\frac{1}{2}}\right)^{3}=8^{3}$ $= 8\cdot8\cdot 8$ $= 64\cdot8$ $= 512$